A network provider, such as an Internet Service Provider (ISP) operates a network that generally delivers Internet connectivity to subscribers. A general model of the network of the network provider consists of the core network and the access network. Subscribers connect to the access network, from which the subscribers exchange traffic with hosts on the Internet. This traffic is generally routed through the core network and over a transit link to a transit provider that provides connectivity to other networks.
Typically, the ISP pays the transit provider for this connectivity, generally based on the bitrate that is used. The transit link has a maximum sustainable bitrate before the transit link becomes congested and drops packets.
In order to provide a fair use of network resources, the ISP typically limits the maximum bitrate each subscriber is allowed. Fair use of network resources may apply to any bitrate-constrained link within the transit, core or access network, but the per-subscriber bitrate limit is typically enforced in the access network.
Typically bitrates are directional; that is, they are measured and limited in each of the upstream (from subscribers to the Internet) and downstream (from the Internet to subscribers) directions. However, in a typical access network the downstream bitrate is much higher than the upstream bitrate, since most subscribers are consuming content from the Internet such as web pages, streaming video and file downloads, rather then uploading data to the Internet.
As Internet traffic content becomes more congested and more complex, there remains a need for improved systems and methods for managing networks, and in particular controlling bitrates on a computer network.